Fading Crimson
by Sparkly Tutu as my Fairy
Summary: B and J fall in love under dire circumstances. turns out for them that life wouldn't be so kind as to let them function like a proper family. "Never stop believing in me Darlin'.I'll always be yours" Beta'd by Affarie Ava Mai. M for lemons and language.
1. I'm Yours

**summary; B and J fall in love under dire circumstances. turns out for them that life wouldn't be so kind as to let them function like a proper family. "never stop believing in me Darin'. i'll always be yours" Beta'd be Affarie Ava Mai. m for lemons and language**

**Story Title; Fading Crimson**

**Author; Sparkly Tutu As My Fairy. - (Haley Conrad)**

**rating; M**

**pairing; Jasper\Bella**

**song prompt for chapter; Jason Mraz-i'm yours. **

**Beta Reader; Affarie Ava Mai. - (Ella Rose)**

_third person pov; _

_she groaned as his mouth attacked her own in a frenzy of lust. his hands were everywhere and yet not in enough places. she staggered back a step as his breath fanned her scenses and overwhelmed her causing her to shudder with pleasure. _

_she fell back against the wall but was not hurt, his strong arms prevented that. he pulled her closer until she felt exactly how much he wanted her. she giggled as he growled playfully against her lips until her laugh turned into a moan as he bit softly on her bottom lip and then let his tongue graze softly over it. _

_she granted him entrance happily, while plunging her hands into his full head of bond curls, tugging softly as he purred with pleasure. they were hyper-aware of all the clothing between them and she whimpered as his hands reached underneath her blouse, making it ride up past her belly button._

_she groaned again as he pushed her gently back onto the bed before climbing on top of her and plunging his tongue into her mouth. his mouth wandered down her neck, teasing, licking, nipping occasionally on the soft delicate skin that protected the vibrant flow of blood that pumped beneath it._

_he chuckled as she groaned and started fumbling with his pants belt; he lifted her hands up in the air before helping her remove her blouse and discarding it somewhere in the corner of the room. _

_he left a trail of kisses down her neck and chest before fumbling with the straps of her bra and attempting to remove that as well. she gave him no chance to;_

_tugging his hair sharply so that a low growl uttered from her lips and he climbed back up her body like a predator staking his prey. he plunged his hands into her hair before placing his lips by her ear and sucking slightly on her ear lobe causing her to gasp before eliciting a small growl of her own from deep within her chest. _

_her hands wandered down his chest to the bottom of his t-shirt and tugged on it while continuing to pant as he ravished her body with kisses and teased her senses._

_they broke the kiss so that she could help him remove his shirt, and in his haste, ripped it in the process; seconds later his mouth was back on hers as they fought for dominance within each others mouth's._

_he finally won when she had to pull back for air before creeping forward and tangeling their tongues together once more, exploring the sharp edges of each others teeth and groaning as their taste buds blossomed in their mouths._

_for a vampire, Jasper had never tasted something so sweet. but he wanted more, he wanted her to be his and only his. he wanted him to be the last thing she saw at night and the first thing in the morning._

_he leaned in closer, smelling her scent memorizing the shape of her body, the curve of her hips. each sound she made. he licked his cold tongue against her neck before nipping on it hard enough that it would leave a small mark; a hickey. marking her as his._

_he hoped that this woud not be the last of there encounters; his body coud not function without her anymore. he needed her by his side. hopefuly the others wouldn't fin out how much he really needed her. even he was frightened by the need that gravitated from him when she wasn't around. it wasn't just phsical but emotional, they connected on a higher level._

_he hoped that things wouldn't change; that they wouldn't notice any more than usual how whenevr she walked into the room ust was the only emotion that was spread throughout their bodies. how he imagined fliting over and crushing his lips to hers. bending her over the couch and having his way with her, consequences be damned he needed her in every way possible..._

_he hoped that they still wouldn't notice the fact that she loved to tease him. that she took each opportunity she got to bend over in front of him, when his wife had forced her into a short skirt. hell even just batting her eyelashes or biting her lip made him hard._

_she rolled them over so that she was on top before leaning down to press a chaste kiss on his lips. she slid off the bed, grabbing her top and putting it on in the process of waking out the door._

_that was his girl, he marveled as he heard her movements in the next room. turning on the heating system for the shower before grabbing her stuff and entering the cool embrace that the waters were sure to give;_

_he leaned his head back on his hands as he stared up at the ceiling. he didn't bother throwing his shirt back on, it was already in ruins. _

_that was his girl; it didn't matter what his brother or wife or any other member of the family had to say. Bella would always be his and they both knew it. _

_hearing her humming quietly as the scent of her shampoo wafted through the door, he groaned quietly and used his vampire speed to rush to the bathroom door in his brothers room immediately. he knocked quietly on the door, but didn't wait for an answer._

_he knew she wanted him as much as he wanted her. _

_discarding his clothes fast he slid open the shower door quickly before taking the body lotion out of her surprised grasp as a gasp burst from her lips. _

_he lathered the soapy lotion onto her skin and let his hands roam her body in ways that should be illegal. pressing his lips softly to her shoulder he whispered in her ear "May I join you Darlin'?" ..._

**okay so what do you guys think, hit or miss? Ella changed quite a few parts of it and i would have done a full blown out lemon but she wont beta for anything but suggestive themes and innuendos. first story be nice! with thanks to Ella for making sure it sounded right her pen name is (affarie ava mai) link on favorite stories check it out. please review and tell me if you like it. REVIEW! **  
**XXXOOOXXXOOO**  
**Haley Babe**


	2. Commander

**Summary; B and J fall in love under dire circumstances. Turns out for them that life wouldn't be so kind as to let them function like a proper family. "Never stop believing in me Darlin'. I'll always be yours" Beta'd by Affarie Ava Mai. m for lemons and language.**

**Story Title; Fading Crimson**

**Author; Sparkly Tutu As My Fairy - (Haley Conrad)**

**Rating; M**

**Pairing; Jasper\Bella**

**Song Prompt for Chapter; Kelly Rowland Ft. David Guetta- Commander**

**Beta Reader; Affarie Ava Mai - (Ella-Ava Rose)**

_3 months earlier; Bella pov;_

'I have every right to visit the pack! They're my family too!' I whisper-yelled at him, afraid of waking Charlie from his peaceful slumber. As well as that I was afraid of him finding Edward in my bedroom at three o clock in the morning and then jumping to conclusions.

"I told you to stay away from them Bella, do you not understand that they're dangerous? How many times do I have to tell you that the young are the most volatile, they can attack at the slightest moment and have no control over themselves!" He replied, anger seeping into his voice.

I didn't want him to be angry with me but he had to understand that I considered the Quileute brothers like family just as much as Edward and the rest of his the family. He had to know that they would never hurt me.

"I'm sorry Edward but your just going to have to trust me" I pleaded " I know that even if one of them did lose it that Jacob would protect me, he wouldn't let any danger come to me.

I trust him like I trust you." I tried to let traces of the trust I felt for both of them spread into my voice but it was hopeless; I was in too much pain.

Edward just stared at me, pain in his expression and anger in his eyes, I knew he was warring with himself inside. Whether to do what would make me happy or what would keep me safe and away from harm. I knew then what he would choose, it was just too much like Edward not to protect me.

It was practically engraved in his very being, a simultaneous reaction to protect me with everything he had; My safety first and happiness second. I know it made me sound ungrateful and I wasn't but I really wished that both my family's weren't mortal enemies. It was exactly like Charlie and Renee; Always being passed around, never adressing each other directly but just a faint nod of the head and then the glance full of anger or fury when Charlie had realized that Renee had chose Phil over him;

It was like I was destined to follow a similar path to that of my mothers; A very faint path but the lineage was there.

"I'm sorry Bella" He replied in a quite voice, "But I simply can not let anything happen to you, you're the most important thing to me now; I don't know what I would do without you by my side" He rested his hands on my upper arms and I relented letting him place a chaste kiss on my lips before hugging me and enhaling the scent of my hair, as if he couldn't get enough of it.

I laid on the bed with my back to him as he hugged me to his chest; I wouldn't give up yet, Jake and his brothers were my family. And no one not even Edward, would keep me away from my family...

_*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0_

I woke up the next morning, yawning as I tried to tame the bird's nest that was my hair. The window was open and Edward was no where in sight. I knew he had gone home to change before he would collect me for school in his volvo so I quickly rushed into the shower before changing and grabbing a pop tart from the toaster and a bottle of water to scoff it down without chocking.

I quickly grabbed my jacket and threw on my runners without tying them before throwing open the door for my grin to falter and then transform into one of disbelief. Sure there was a car; Just not the one I was expecting.

"Alice!" I exclaimed as I threw open the passenger door to lean in and give her a hug. "I didn't know that you were collecting me today!" I was surprised, but it was a pleasant one.

"Ya, well Edward has to talk to Carlisle about somethings so I asked if I could collect you instead of you driving in that horrible truck. Plus me and Jasper here miss seeing you at the house all the time and from what i've heard you've been ditching us to hang out with the dogs!" She gave me a pointed look that transformed into her puppy eyes as if to say 'What? Aren't we good enough?' My resolve to tell her how hypicritical it was to say the wolves were dangerous when I was dating a vampire, wavered.

She just looked so darn sad...

"Aww Alice, you know it isin't like that! Of course I would love to be around your house more its just that I haven't seen Jake since before volterra and I really missed him and his brothers. I would have totally come and visit you if I thought-" I was cut off as Jasper apologized for interupting me before then asking me a question, I was surprised for a moment to see him but then Alice's previous words registered with me 'Me and Jasper here..' So he had been there the whole time, just silently pressed into the porsche's back seat, obviously struggling to be in this confined space with me in such close proximity with him.

"I wasn't aware that Jacob had brothers Bella" He said obviously teasing but I still noticed a curious look in his eyes. Alice, two, turned from where she was staring at Jasper to look at me as she studied my reaction.

"Oh ya he doesn't. Emily, Sam's fiancé, calls them each others brothers and I guess I just took after her. It seems kinda natural 'cause they act like each others brothers all the time. You know arguing and fighting and all that..."

I laughed nervously as there eyes scanned across my face searching to see if what I said was true. That pissed me off. So what just because I decide to hang out with the rest of my family in La Push, that meant I wasn't to be trusted?

Jasper chuckled suddenly breaking the tense atmosphere "I'm sorry Bella" he replied "that was rude of me, I should have just believed you without feeling the need to monitor your emotions, will you except my humblest apology?" He coughed quietly and gave Alice a pointed glance in the mirror, she sighed and then shuffled her foot onto the pedal before apologizing in a subdued tone two.

I sat down in the passenger seat before closing the door and replying "Its no problem guys"

The rest of the ride to school passed in an awkward silence, with Alice chatting away to no one in particular. I caught Jasper's eye at one point during the ride to school and smiled hesitantly at him to which he returned his own smile.

He seemed to realize that it was futile to ask for some peace and quiet when Alice was around and I simply accepted that even if he wanted to, he wouldn't be able to quieten her. He must be used to it by now.

Once we arrived at school, it was up to myself to make my way through the crowd of guys that seemed to instantly swarm in large crowds around Alice's Porsche, Alice herself seemed pleased with the reaction to her car much like Rosalie herself would act about one of her cars being in the spotlight.

Jasper was hovering protectively by her side, with one hand around her waist but she quickly waved him off and took command of the situation, ordering everyone to back up three steps or else she'd castrate them herself. The crowd quickly diminished after that.

Jasper's face was hilarious as he gazed at her as she skipped to my side. It was a mixture of pride and fear. I couldn't stop myself from the small chuckle that escaped my lips. His face shot to mine and I quickly covered the blush on my cheeks from getting caught by him, with my hair.

Alice's bell-like laugh faded as we heard the rumble of the monster jeep as Emmett's figure swerved around the school wall, perched in his jeep with Rosalie sitting daintily next to him with her legs crossed and a look of boredom on her face, whereas if I were in her position I would have been quivering with fear.

Alice quickly waved goodbye as I made my way to English literature, to where was waiting for class to fill when he began his speech on Jane Austen and how in his opinion she touched on the subjects of how unjust women's rights were in those days. I already knew everything on the topic but as Jane Austen was one of my favorite authors I was alert while listening in case I came across any new material that I had yet to come by.

Next class was Government with Mr. Jefferson leering at me through his thick rimmed glasses and then in calculus where I stared on blankly at as he recited numerous equations before the bell rang and I quickly made my escape, saving myself from the embarrassment of not knowing the answers.

Next class was Spanish which passed smoothly until half way through the door opened up to reveal, in all his glory, my hot vampire boyfriend Edward Cullen, who had a smoldering smile etched on his face.

he turned towards the Spanish teacher Signora A. Lombarado before speaking in hushed tones, and leaving her dazed. thats my boyfriend for you. once the bell finally rang as the hour was up Edward was suddenly beside my chair before it had even registered with the other students that the bell had rung in the first place.

His smile was contagious as I followed him to the lunch line and I found myself wondering what he was so cheerful about. "Edward" i said "whats up. why are you so... smiley" he smirked smugly with a glint of something in his eyes before he pressed his lips tightly together and shook his head stubbornly. I knew that he was only joking but it still pissed me off and I turned away from him heading straight for the direction of the girls bathrooms determined to ignore both him and my stomache for the next half hour. I didn't really feel that hungry today anyway...

Suddenly strong arms wrapped around my waist and cold lips pressed against my temple. I melted in his arms and he pulled me over to his families table where he sat me on his lap, then laughed as I huffed and handed me a packet of apple slices. What was I a child?

"Don't look at me like that. They're one of your five an day" he argued. oh brother... I threw him a look before pulling a part the packaging and talking out a slice before popping it in my mouth. I did love apples after all.

Once lunch was over we headed to biology where there was a movie day and me and Edward held hands under the table, with him rubbing soothing circles in my hand.

The rest of the day passed in a blur, Edward dropped me home and I cooked dinner before scarfing down mine and talking to Charlie for a few minutes before rushing up to have my shower before Edward came for the night. Just as I was throwing my hair up in a bobble, the phone rang and I rushed downstairs to grab it before Charlie had to get up from his game, because then he might feel the need to go exploring, like he usually did, and then cut into my quality make-out-with-Edward time.

"Hello, Swan residence" I answered making sure to always use the polite way of greeting someone like my grandma used to teach me "Swan residence?" a familiar voice answered back "jeez Bells, old fashioned much?" "Jake!" I exclaimed in surprise "how are you, wait is everything okay? are you alright? is someone hurt?" I asked in a rush, resembling Alice who's words slurred as she tried to get the whole sentence out in a matter of seconds.

"What, I can't simply call my best friend without having a motive?" He asked, faking hurt. I didn't see the humorous side of it; Not now. "Not when you have a murderous vampire intent on killing you and inexperienced teenage wolves facing her years of experience. Then no, Jake you can't call without a motive"

"Jeez Bells, I only called to tell you that the pack is having a bonfire down by Harry's place next weekend and the pack asked me to see if you can come, also Emily wants to see you. She says she misses seeing you down at La Push everyday after school, I do as well for that matter" he murmured at the end. I immediately felt guilty

"Jake you know that if I could...Well things are just hard around here what with Victoria on the lose. I'm sure that soon enough I'll be able to come down anytime but not right now okay? Tell Emily that I miss her two. I miss all of you. But Edward's just being...well, Edward. He'll come 'round" I replied in a reassuring voice.

"Sure sure" He replied before I heard a small cough from behind me, I spun around to see Edward leaning against the wall mostly covered in shadows, but still able to identify because of his strange redish-bronze hair. I released a breathe I hadn't realized I had taken.

"Um Jacob I have to go. Rain check okay? See ya" I faintly heard a "See ya Bella" As I hung up but I was more concerned with the reaction of the vampire in front of me. He didn't seem to react at all to the last part of my conversation and I wondered briefly for a moment if he had heard all of it. Instead he turned on his heel and walked slowly up the stairs to my bedroom, leaving me to trail behind.

"Listen Edward i'm sor-" I was interrupted by his cool hand pressed against my lip, preventing me from speaking. His lips were beside my ear as he told me quietly "It's okay Bella, I understand to an extent what your going through. Your pain is my pain after all" He said chuckling darkly and I wondered what he meant by that, surely he meant it as 'What hurts you hurts me' instead of 'Jacob Black AKA. your best friend is a pain in my ass as well as yours, like you should be able to clearly see' I didn't like that idea one bit.

I was about to interrupt him before he pressed his lips against mine for a fraction of a second longer than normally was aloud. I was perfectly content with that. We pulled apart, with me breathing heavily and him smiling at me.

"So I was thinking, Love, that we don't really have to wait until after graduation for your change and Carlisle agrees, I mean if your ready and all..." he trailed off as he realized that I had stopped breathing

"Bella?" He asked startled as I flung myself at him "Yes yes yes, a thousand times yes!" I screamed but my voice was hoarse from surprise so it didn't come out as more than a squeak thank heavens for that, it would be awkward if Charlie had heard me and come up to see what the commotion was about.

He chuckled before pulling me down to lie on my bed mattress and shuffling the blankets over my figure and kissing the top of my head. He sighed deeply, inhaling my scent before he started humming my lullaby. Sleep washed over me as if Jasper himself were there, dosing me with waves of calm so that my mind went blank as sleep overtook my senses.

All traces of worry over the whole situation with Edward and Jake left my head, i'd deal with it tomorrow, maybe the day after. It didn't really matter after all. Soon enough I would be joined forever with my family. One of them at least...

_**0**0**0**0**0**0**0**0**0**0**0**0**0**0**0**0**0**0**0**0**0**0**0**0**0**0**0_

**HALEY- okay so there it is, me and Ella have literally stayed up for hours, talking over yahoo sorting out the plot for the story and this chapter over live messenger. we've decided that since she does so much writing for the story anyway that Ella will co-author with me so from here on Ella will write something in the authors notes as well. she may even post this story on her own page, who knows, i'm sure we'll be up for hours after this talking about it, or songs or boyfriends...lmao. please review!**

**ELLA-AVA ROSE- Yay! I feel appreciated! Wow I can talk on someone else's story. Oh yay that rocks! Okay so all of you get your asses up -well not technically- and review or else i'll send out cyber gummy bears to come and attack you. Or else i'll send my army of killer vampire chipmunks after you -private joke between Emmett and I,(your just jealous that the voices talk to me!)- review review review! REVIEW!**

**HALEY- okay people the crazy lady is gone. lmao. also a word of thanks to Tammi (bffl, acts like a sister) who helped slightly with the chapter or at least gave me the idea to go months back in the also thanks to Riley for just being the best bf ever! again you should listen to the crazy lady and her gummy bears\chipmunks because she does love her some reviews! **


	3. Turn It Up

**Summary; B and J fall in love under dire circumstances. Turns out for them that life wouldn't be so kind as to let them function like a proper family. "Never stop believing in me Darlin'. I'll always be yours" Beta'd by Affarie Ava Mai. m for lemons and language.**

**Story Title; Fading Crimson**

**Author; Sparkly Tutu As My Fairy - (Haley Conrad)**

**Rating; M**

**Pairing; Jasper\Bella**

**Song Prompt for Chapter; Pixie Lott- Turn It Up**

**Co-Author; Affarie Ava Mai - (Ella-Ava Rose)**

**Disclaimer; All publicly recognizable characters , setting, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement intended. **

_3 months earlier; previous day in Jasper's pov;_

_Through all my vampire life I had been able to feel the emotions of people around me and then manipulate it for my own benefit. When I was with Maria she called it a gift, even my own family now still called it a gift; I called it a curse._

_I was thankful that I had gotten a second chance at this life with Alice but even she didn't understand, to her these gifts were a way of protecting us and our family but I wouldn't have cared less. _

_I know it made me seem vain and biased but I wanted to protect my family with my own strength and knowledge about our kind. I wanted to show them that I didn't have to cower behind my gift all the time; That like any normal member of my kind, I could fight just as well, if not better than the average vampire. _

_Carlisle's suggestions were that we were graced with our 'gifts' as a way to protect ourselves and our mates, but I didn't see why I had a gift when I was perfectly capabe of protecting my family. I just wish that I could somehow prove this to my loved one's._

_I had no fears of Edward hearing my thoughts right now because he was too busy with Bella, the human he was always so infatuated with. I could feel his feelings towards her, but that didn't mean that I understood them exactly. I didn't see what was the appeal. _

_I knew it was wrong to think of vampires as better than the humans but it always seemed to me that we were; I had excepted my existence in this form, it was about time my family got over it and accepted it as well instead of reveling in the idea and living their human lives through Bella. _

_She was purely innocent and I knew that as much as Rosalie hated her opinion on the matter, I knew that Isabella was firmly set on her transformation into this life; The only thing in the way was Edward. _

_I sighed in pity for her, He was just so stubborn. _

_I heard a bell-like giggle as I was attacked by someone and I shifted into a crouch immediately, readying myself to flip the small form over my shoulder, from where it was perched on my back. All this happened in a fraction of a second as a pair of small fingers pressed against my eyelids and a kiss was planted on my neck before a smooth whisper filled my ear "Guess who Jazzy?"_

_I groaned in frustration before slowly spinning Alice from around my back until she was facing me and lowly growled "Alice, how many times do I have to tell you not to sneak up on me?" I asked. "Well I guess around 324 but really, whose counting?" she replied with a small giggle. _

_She was just being playful, I could tell it from her mood. She was excited, or had something exciting to tell me. Her purposes weren't clear but I was just glad that she wasn't angry at me for growling at her._

_The corner of my mouth twisted up in a grim smile, but she didn't notice anything wrong. I was more than happy to see my love safe but the only time I was left with my own thoughts was when Edward was away and I didn't really appreciate it when my family interrupted that quite time._

_Still it was Alice, and my mate had always been known amongst my family members to be the most exuberant. "Come on Jasper, we're picking up Bella today for Edward, and Rose wants our help to polish my Porsche before we go to school, we need to hurry we only have seven hours to prepare and Rose and I, need to co-ordinate outfits and I need to find those new Jimmy Choo's before Rose asks to borrow them because you know I promised her she could sometime and since she's helping to wash the car..."_

_Alice droned on as she applied mascara to her eyes. -Something I never understood about my wife and sister, because once you're inhumanly beautiful, hows make up going to make you look even better, also I didn't need anymore men lusting after my mate- Soon after a wave of pity blasted through the hallway before there came a knock to our bedroom door and Emmett peeked his head around it and smiling sarcastically at us, before saying "Rose wants you in the garage. Now" He said before skipping -yes skipping- down the hallway. _

_"Better hurry Alice, I think i'll wear those cute Jimmy's that you got from Venice, today"_

_We heard Rosalie call to us from the garage extension and Alice gasped in horror at what she said next even though I was sure she had already seen her going to say it. That pissed me off for some reason, she was too theoretical and even though she is my mate, she still has flaws of over-dramatizing everything she says._

_Alice grabbed my hand in a flash and pulled me down stairs before I could even get a word in. She stopped outside the garage entrance, releasing my hand and glanced at me once anxiously, making me realize that I had been projecting my feelings of annoyance. I gave her a small smile which she returned at once, her mood instantly happy. _

_At least it made awkward times like these less frustrating on my end. I took her hand in my own once again and knocked twice on the door, entering to see Emmett shuffling back into the corner as Rosalie straightened her jumper that was covered in Emmett's scent._

_I smirked at Emmett and embarrassment as well as a hint of possessiveness came off of him. He jumped at any chance to show everyone that Rosalie was his. _

_I laughed silently at the fact that it couldn't be more obvious if he claimed her in front of us and I knew of course that Rose would object; she may be vain but she was equally proud._

_"okay Alice and Jasper, its about time you got here. Me and Emmett were just talking about-" "Zip it Rose, we know you were doing more than talking" Alice interrupted her as she made her way over to her Porsche and lovingly gazed at it. I sometimes thought she loved her car more than me._

_Emmett's feelings changed to chagrin so I knew that he thought the same thing, soon enough he voiced his thoughts. There wasn't many a time when he didn't voice his thoughts, Edward once said his mind was like a pool vast and clear, never afraid to speak his mind;_

_I was beginning to believe him._

_"Alice, if I didn't know any better i'd say you care about your car more than your husband" He guffawed and then Alice calmly took off her body warmer -not that she had need of it- and placed it on the rack of wrenches before cooly replying._

_"Number one Emmett, it is not just any car but a Porsche and a yellow one at that. Number two, of course I love Jazzy and I can guarantee you that Rosalie feels the same way about her car, in fact-" Her reply was cut off as she got a blank look on her face and her eyes hazed over as if a small film had been pressed over the lenses._

_I rushed over to her side, to try and calm her as her emotions started to go hay-wire, it was after all, one of her favorite things about me; The ability to calm her with one touch. _

_Another reason I resented my power, to be the fact that I should be able to calm her anyway by talking to her instead of manipulating her emotions. It did come in handy sometimes though._

_She drew out of her vision with a screech as water was splashed all over us, she turned to glare at Rose from where she was standing with the hose in her hands, and mischief radiating off of her. This day was already looking glum._

_"Opps" She said, with a smirk "Missed the car" She shrugged and I shook my head quietly, amused. She suited Emmett more than anyone knew._

_Alice growled at her and after a few profanities directed at my sister, to which I glanced sharply at her, -Rose was just messing after all, I could feel it from her emotions- My face wiped bank as I saw her top had become translucent, giving everyone a view of the lacy back bra beneath it. This day just took a turn for the better..._

_*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0_

_3 hours later Edward returned and retreated to Carlisle's study where they immersed themselves in taking. I purposefully ignored their conversation, because I knew, what with the feelings of frustration and confusion emanating from Edward, that he would have preffered to keep his private life exactly that; private._

_I was leaning against the bed frame, reading one of my new Confederate Army books by Adam R. Johnson when Alice bounded in and snapped the book shut in my face. And I was just getting to the capture of Newburg. I turned to look at her as she twirled in front of me with two outfits in hand._

_"Okay so I was thinking" she said in reply to my look "if I wear my wildfox baggy beach jumper with shorts i'll be able to wear my pink jimmy choo's but-" _

_She cut off, thinking quietly for a second "Will that look too weird to the humans, it'll be raining after all and dressing in shorts in this weather wouldn't be too conspicuous. I could always wear skinny's with it. I have that new pair from Detroit that I could wear with it..."_

_I stared at my wife, in shock. Even after being married with her for the last 60 or so years, I still didn't understand what was so important about fashion. Sure, I probably would never get the chance as Alice insisted on buying for the whole family, but it surely wasn't that hard to match a top and some jeans together._

_"Umm Alice,why are you asking me. I have no clue about the first thing in fashion. Isn't that more like Rose's thing?" I asked. She looked off into a vision, presumably to see which one suited better and muttered quietly__"__Her and Emmett are busy" I winced at what she insinuated. Rose was my sister and Em was my bro after all._

_Suddenly she clapped her hands as her eyes landed on me. "The shorts it is!" she exclaimed before walking -although it appeared to be dancing- into the bathroom where she could apply more make up._

_"Your clothes are hanging against the outside of the wardrobe, Jasper" She called out quietly and I looked at the cock before walking at a human pace and putting on my clothes. Alice had better hurry if we were to collect Bella; It was already 7;13 and I wasn't sure if Bella would be ready yet or what. _

_I presumed that Alice would have left earlier if that was the case, but my wife sometimes got carried away and it was more than once that we had been late for school thanks to one of her exploits._

_I rushed down stairs using my natural speed and sped through the garage door, calling quietly to Esme that I would see her later. I was just about to sit into the driver's seat when Alice rushed past me adn climbed in under my arm, leaving no chance of sitting in the driver's seat._

_I made to sit in the passenger seat but Alice said that Bella would be sitting there and one pout from her closed the discussion. I silently sat in the back seat behind the drivers one._

_We zoomed through the forest, testing the speed limits for the bit of the drive to Chief Swan's house. Once we had arrived, we heard someone stumbling through the kitchen to the front door. I presumed it was Bella as The Chief's police car wasn't parked outside and my thoughts were confirmed as Bella rushed through the open door and stumbled slightly at the ledge of the door._

_her face was lit up with a smile immediately and i was caught up in a torrent of emotions ranging from surprise, disbelief and happiness. _

_once her door was securely locked__-which I found humor in as Bella, knowing what types of creatures were out there, knew that a mere door wouldn't stop someone who wanted to get in. But I suppose that there was those of her own that would like to get in to her house too, so I really couldn't reprimand her for it.- She rushed Towards the car and swept Alice up in a hug._

_I fought back the urge to jump into the front of the car and sink my teeth into Bella's soft skin, as her scent registered with the beast within me. Her scent was potent. Uncomfortably so._

_"Alice!" She exclaimed in surprise "I didn't know that you were collecting me today!" Her emotions were surprised but pleasant and I had to hold back a smile at her exuberance towards the mere sight of my family, this momentarily took my mind of the venom that had pooled in my mouth. I would soon get used to it. _

_"Ya, well Edward has to talk to Carlisle about somethings so I asked if I could collect you instead of you driving in that horrible truck. Plus me and Jasper here miss seeing you at the house all the time and from what i've heard you've been ditching us to hang out with the dogs!" Alice accused._

_I was surprised, Bella still had a connection with the wolves? And was apparently visiting them on weekdays._

_Bella's emotions immediately were on guard and defensive but transformed to sadness when she looked at Alice. I, in turn, looked at my mate to see her pouting with the puppy dog eyes she had used on my family and I so many times before. Bella had no hope..._

_"Aww Alice, you know it isin't like that! Of course I would love to be around your house more its just that I haven't seen Jake since before volterra and I really missed him and his brothers."_

_I knew of 'Jake ' or rather Jacob Black but I was confused at her mention of brothers. Perhaps their bonds were more secure than simple companionship and closer to that of our family. Even this small insight about the wolves would be welcomed, as I had yet to meet one. Swallowing back another mouthful of venom I sniffed the air hesitantly._

_I would have totally come and visit you if I thought-" Before I knew it I had interrupted her, and apologized quickly, knowing that while growing up I had been thought to treat girls with respect. I registered her shock, and I presumed that she hadn't noticed me before._

_I quickly continued on with my question, keeping my tone light and teasing. "I wasn't aware that Jacob had brothers Bella" Alice, who had also been gazing at me, worry obvious in her eyes, had turned back towards Bella and I sighed in relief._

_If I was going to do something involving Bella, Alice would have made me get out of the car and gone hunting as a precaution, then presumably invented an excuse once they arrived at school._

_I studied her face as she replied, knowing full well that even if I wasn't an empath, I would still be able to read her emotions, clearly on her face. "Oh ya he doesn't. Emily, Sam's fiancé, calls them each others brothers and I guess I just took after her. It seems kinda natural 'cause they act like each others brothers all the time. You know arguing and fighting and all that..."_

_She chuckled Nervously and I couldn't detect and sense of a lie in her emotions but I scanned her face quickly. Her cheeks were flushed from the cold morning air, and her eyes were still bright from her excitement at seeing Alice but I couldn't see anything to make me believe she was lying. _

_As I finished my assessment, her emotions quickly turned to anger for some reason and I, like so many times before me, wished to know the cause of her anger as part of my ability. Still if I angered her it was only right to apologize. Edward was right when he said her anger was like that of a kitten who thought she was a tiger._

_I chuckled at the thought, knowing that even the anger of a tiger would do nothing against my kind " "I'm sorry Bella" I replied "That was rude of me, I should have just believed you without feeling the need to monitor your emotions, will you except my humblest apology?" I asked quietly, using just a tad of persuasion on my side._

_I quickly murmured to Alice to apologize, quietly enough that it wouldn't be registered with human ears and coughed slightly when she didn't reply. I glanced at her and she sighed before rolling her eyes, facing directly ahead and muttered an apology also. My mate didn't like apologizing and she didn't like to be wrong, even if she was being rude._

_Her emotions were smug as she sat down in the passenger seat and acknowledged our apologize and I laughed in my mind, at the thought that a human had actually made a predator, made to hunt one of her own kind, apologize to her for being rude. It was quite a change from my old life style._

_Alice started talking immediately about the latest season of fashion released from Marc Jacobs - A Baggy and Silk combination of all things- and I quickly settled back in my own seat breathing slowly as I re-lived, yet again trying to desensitize myself with Bella's scent._

_Bella was radiating awkwardness which made me smile slightly. She hated fashion just as much as Edward or I, did and presumably was as clueless or even more, than I was -I had after all picked up a few things from Alice throughout the years, whereas Bella had not- _

_I caught her eye at one point and smiled slightly at her glad that we had at least one thing in common, as to not make this even more uncomfortable than usual. _

_She returned with her own small smile as her cheeks flushed. I tried sending her waves of calm without her noticing but it didn't help much as Aice still continued on, throughout the silence, not affected by the awkwardness of the situation._

_She had now moved on to talking about the trip to Bloomington, Minnesota and how it had over 523 shops there and how she had realy enjoyed it and that the next time she went, Bella had to come with her to get some 'proper' clothes and quickly asked Bella to pay attention as Bella's gaze had wandered to the window. That had resulted in a lovely flush of color from her cheeks._

_We pulled into the car park and a swarm of guys immediately swarmed around the car, their emotions a lake of envy and longing. Bella immediately squished her way through the crowd, her small form slipping easily through the crowds of male's -and some females as well- that had gathered and formed around Alice and I._

_My thirst resurfaced quickly and I squished Alice protectively to my side as a way to hold my self on the spot and stop myself from attacking someone in the spur of the moment. _

_Alice quickly pushed herself away from me, causing my self to grind my teeth together as a girl passed too close and the sound of her heart beating fast almost made me pounce on her;_

_It had been almost three weeks since I had last hunted after all._

_My thirst receded for a moment as surprise emanated from the crowd as Alice threatened them with permanently removing the family jewels. A lot of people backed off then and the crowd quickly diminished._

_Alice quickly skipped to Bella's side as I gazed at her in pride and a little bit of fear. I wasn't sure i If was included in the equation but I knew full well that Alice was plenty capable of anything. As I continued to look on at her a smal chuckle escaped from Bella's lips and my gaze diverted to hers as I made my way forwards;_

_I heard the rumbling of Emmett's jeep in the distance and Alice waved goodbye to Bella as we quickly made our way towards our brother and sister, who's arms were linked and whom were attached -metaphorically speaking- hip to hip._

_The morning passed quickly, learning things that I already knew and occasionally correcting the teachers about some facts if they slip up. Soon enough it was lunch and Alice and I, got a tray of repulsive human food to 'share'._

_I was going through my homework so far in my mind, submersing that it would take me five minutes tops to complete the 2 five-page essays I had gotten in English and Spanish, when Edward and Bella approached the table. I tuned in as they started arguing over the fruit packet that Edward had gotten for Bella._

_This was a daily occurrence of late and I quickly alerted Edward to the fact that he was pissing Bella off. He was about to comment quietly when Bella popped an apple slice in her mouth without further argument. He radiated smugness as he glanced quickly at me, flashing me a confident smile._

_'You're just lucky she loves you, Brother' I thought in his direction. He smirked slightly before reverting his full attention back to Bella. _

_The rest of the day passed quickly as Emmett and I went hunting and caught a few deer and elk. Emmett was put out that he hadn't found a grizzly or two but I assured him that the next time he's catch them. I continued to satiate my thirst until the early hours of the morning before rushing home with a shower and finishing The Partisan soldiers in mind._

_**0**0**0**0**0**0**0**0**0**0**0**0**0**0**0**0**0**0**0**0**0**0__**0**0**0**0**0**0_

**Haley- okay so that's our first Jasper pov and hopefully there will be plenty more from now on, this went surprisingly easier than I had first thought it would be. In other news I would like to say, firstly, thanks to Calliso for the encouraging reviews. They really make my day! secondly I know that this story isin't that popular but for those that do read it, a review would be much appreciated and it only takes a few seconds even if you just want to say good or bad or even bin it.**

**Ella-Ava- I feel horrible. I have a really bad cold and my throat is on fire also my mom confiscated my computer and I only get it for an hour every day so I gave up my time for writing my own stories to proof-read and add stuff to this so the least you can do is review. basically what i want to say is thanks to Calliso and listen to the lady and review. pretty please.**

**Haley- Aww sucks to be you Ella, I feel sorry for you girl. anyway so ya if you want to read more, all of you review! I know the number of people who will read the story and as a ratio, sample; if we get 9 people reading the story and only 1 review, we're not updating, sad but true.**

**longest chapter yet with 4, 491 words, so please review! or ask questions or anything! **

**xxxoooxxxooo Haley Babe and Ella-Ava xoxo xoxo**


	4. Off To The Races

Hello people of the universe. It has been awhile… soz guys the reason for my not updating is the fact that me bffl Ella-Ava Rose AKA 'Affarie Ava Mai's computer broke down a few days after this story started. I didn't want to continue writing without her so I stopped writing. Thankfully she got a new computer for her 16th (can't believe she's 16 already) and now we can write although I won't be writing every day or anything. I need to be in a certain mood to write. Lmfao! :D

**Summary; B and J fall in love under dire circumstances. Never letting go and never healing is not a good way to form the bonds of a relationship, Bella hoped she could show him that with every ounce of her being. "Never stop believing in me Darin'. I'll always be yours" Co-Authored by Affarie Ava Mai. M for lemons and language**

**Story Title; Fading Crimson**

**Author; Sparkly Tutu As My Fairy. - (Haley Conrad)**

**Rating; M**

**Pairing; Jasper\Bella**

**Song prompt for chapter; Lana Del Rey – Off To The Races.**

**Co-Author; Affarie Ava Mai. - (Ella Rose)**

_Bella pov; _

Another day of school: another day of purgatory.

At least that's what I thought until the Cullen's came into my life. Now it was as if everything that had happened before meeting the Cullen's had faded and didn't even matter anymore.

Which I knew was probably bad because I had a decent childhood that many unfortunate people would love to have. I knew it was best to try and remember my life as a human but I didn't see the point. My life was only going to get better as a vampire so why try to remember any previous lifestyle. To keep me humble?

Probably.

I would miss my mom though. And my dad. And Billy, Jake and all my friends from forks and phoenix. Knowing that the end was coming made you appreciate the time you had with the people you loved.

I talked to my mom at least twice a day now and instead of going to the Cullen's on the weekends I stayed at the house with Charlie, hanging out and just talking about the most boring of stuff, like the weather.

But that was just us, and I was going to miss every minute of it. I think that most things that I would like to remember are the little things: like my mom's middle name, or my first pet's name. If I forget something big then the Cullen's could just fill me in on it: but what if it was something so small and insignificant that Edward hadn't ever bothered to ask me and therefore he didn't know?

What then?

I guess I'd just have to deal with whatever I was given and be grateful like everyone always says you should be.

It's strange how when you have an eternity stretching out before you, your brain tends to go into overdrive instead of calming down and thinking 'well I have all eternity for thinking, so let's relax' but maybe that's just something I think of. And we all know that my brain works weird.

Even knowing that within a matter of months my whole life would be changing that didn't mean that my school or social life did. I still had to go to school and do the same thing every typical high school student did. Excluding sorting out plans with their vampire-boyfriend's sire/adoptive father about the best way to transform into a vampire yourself.

Yeah, everything except that.

Carlisle had suggested, in one of our many talks that I try and spend as much time as possible with each member of the family, individually. Something about walking up as a vampire and knowing more about people than their names and faces:

Which, granted, I didn't mind at all. I loved the Cullen's. They were all family:

even Rosalie.

But I was still hesitant at first. I knew Alice would be fine talking to. I knew practically everything about her already. But it was the others I worried about.

Esme would be okay I suppose but I was used to talking about cooking recipes and gardening with her. Not actual serious stuff. Same for Emmett and jasper.

Rose I just didn't talk to plural.

Now here I was after school, sitting down on the couch in the Cullen's sitting room, across the way from none other than beauty queen Rosalie Hale.

I mean she was _gorgeous. _It was totally obvious that everyone knew it too. And Emmett was very lucky. He had to know that because even if I wasn't sexually attracted to her, I sure as hell knew that if I was a guy I would be. Which is a weird topic of conversation but as already mentioned I am weird after all…

"So Rosalie" Carlisle started. "why don't you start off with telling Bella what kind of hobbies you like?" in case you're wondering everyone thought it best not to leave Rosalie alone with me. In case she got angry… And ate me.

"I like…" Rosalie stated, looking off at the scenery, outside the window. "Emmett, sex with Emmett, role-play with Emmett, angry forest sex with Emmett-" Carlisle quickly interrupted Rosalie telling her to say her real hobbies then apologizing to a red-faced me for her rude behaviour.

"Fine" she pouted, folding her arms. "I like cars, baseball, clothes and killing bambi"

"That's better Rosalie" Carlisle smiled happily. "Now Bella what do you like?"

"Umm" I hesitated. "I like reading, listening to classical music, history and photography" Carlisle smiled in encouragement. "What material do you enjoy reading Bella? He asked. "um, mostly Jane Austen. Shakespeare plays had a great plotline in a sense but all of his plays relate to one another which can get boring after a while so while I like him, he's very repetitive which gets annoying after a while." Rosalie had angled her head away from me but I could see her looking out of the corner of her eye. "Shakespeare was a jackass" she commented, suddenly.

Carlisle looked positively gleeful that we were interacting but all I could think to respond with was "you're not that old, are you?!" Carlisle's smile faded but Rosalie's head turned so that her eyes could assess me. She suddenly smirked "no Bella. I'm not that old. But even Shakespeare's plays were around then. We may not have used them in schooling but everyone had heard of his plays. And how anti-feminist he was. How he portrayed majority of female characters like overbearing, hyper children, demanding until they got what they wanted and drove their men to their deaths. Therefore, in my books, he was a jackass." I gaped at her because that, single alone, was the most amount of words Rosalie had ever uttered with me in the room. I was a bit frightened actually because I didn't know what to say next. Neither did Carlisle.

"And just so you know, Bella" Rosalie added "I like photography too."

_Later that day…_

The day slowly got weirder and weirder since my conversation with Rose ended. And yes I said _Rose. _Because apparently that's what all Rosalie's companions call her. This according to Edward meant that I was now being tolerated by her. And all because of Shakespeare.

After her comment on photography we hadn't really needed Carlisle anymore. He stayed, but didn't participate. And when we did run out of things to talk about photography we started a conversation about scenery, where the best pictures are to be taken, which lead to which was better portrait or landscape which lead to where in the world we wanted to go.

"I always wanted to go to Majorca" I replied to her question. She laughed slightly under her breathe. "Why Majorca, if I may ask?"

"Because the name sounds cool" I admitted, blushing to which was meet with a stunned silence for a minute before both vampires burst out in a laughter that echoed through the room.

Wiping fake tears from his eyes Carlisle announced that it was getting late and that we could continue our discussion some other time. Rosalie seemed to realise then that she was acting almost like a friend and stiffened up a bit but wasn't cruel when I said goodbye. She even said to have a careful trip home and she'd see me at school! It was so freaky!

On my way out I waved goodbye to Alice, jasper and Emmett and met Edward in his Volvo. After a quick drive home and an even quicker kiss goodbye I made spaghetti and meatballs for dinner, scoffed mine down and got ready for bed after cleaning up the dishes, eagerly awaiting Edward and what the next day would bring.

"Classes are fine, I'm learning the same old boring stuff as usual mom" I sighed as I picked up a piece of a pretzel Edward had pushed my way. "No mom Charlie is feeding me fine. Yeah Edward's fine too. So is his dad, yeah. No mom! I will not ask him what plastic surgeon he has!"

I sighed again as I looked over at the shaking forms of Edward, Alice, Jasper, Angela, Mike and Ben. Shaking my head I glared at them which caused Mike to lose it and burst out laughing while Angela took the more graceful approach and hid her face in her scarf, blocking her laughter.

"Listen mom, classes are going to start. Yes mom. I know not to drink the water from the science lab, I'd be a fool to tr- you did _what!? _Why would you drink that? Was it _really _sour? How long was it out of the fridge for? No, I'd say it's not safe to put it in your tea! Listen, I have to go. Love you too. Yes mom I'll make sure to ask. Yeah, okay bye now. I'm hanging up. Yeah, Bye. Bye. Yeah love you too-" I slumped over when our conversation finally finished.

Isabella Swan: first teenager to get grey hairs over her own mom's shenanigans.

"What did your mom want you to ask?" Alice asked, laughter in her eyes, knowing very well what my mom had questioned about.

"I'd rather not say-" I started, but of course they grew more insistent until, with yet another sigh I turned to Edward, blushing scarlet, and asked

"My mom wants to know which do you wear, boxers or briefs and also your preference in coloured lingerie." I mumbled slightly. Edward also looked embarrassed both quietly mumbled back

"boxers and no preference" to which had Mike chocking from laughter, Angela slightly fanning herself, and Ben clutching his hand to the table, while kneeling on the floor, looking like he was about to pee himself. Alice and Jasper just laughed until Alice let out a little squeal, stood up on the bench and announced in a surprisingly loud voice "it is official ladies. Edward Cullen wears boxers and likes all types of lingerie." Half the cafeteria fainted. No word of a lie.

Looking across the table I sighed because it was totally awkward now wasn't it?

"Um, so what's the plan for today?" I questioned Edward quietly so the other humans in the group couldn't hear him. I was so used to him telling me in advance what we were doing that I couldn't go anywhere anymore without knowing in advance.

"Today's Jasper's turn" he replied.

Well this was going to be fun. Notice sarcasm.

**Haley- Okay so we literally are just putting the finishing touches onto this so we're updating it the day we've finished it. Slightly embarrassed to admit that Ella did most of the work for this. Lmao. I just didn't have the enthusiasm. God it's good having someone there that you can say 'okay you go write this chapter for me!' **

**Ella-Ava- Lucky Bitch! :p anyway so this is like a rush type coz my dad's telling me that I only have a few minutes left on the wifi, so I'll make this quick. REVIEW FOR MORE! :D **

**Haley- lmfao! The moment your co-writer goes over the end of chapter notes and corrects your own spelling of you name! its spelt 'Haley' not 'Hayley', Ella! **

**Ella-Ava- Sozzy 'Haley'! my bad! :p was thinking of Hayley from Paramore! Lol **

**Haley- it's okay, youre forgiven but seriously y'all you HAVE to review… just one… or two… or five….? **

**xxxoooxxxooo Haley Babe and Ella-Ava xoxo xoxo**


End file.
